Padorexia Jael Halmakeir
"I'm here to get drunk, and kick ass." - Padorexia 'Rexie' Jael Halmakeir Rexie was born a rape child during The Crysillian War, and adopted by the Voiren feild commander and Lord Kael. She was raised in castle Brinestone, where she took to heart, a deep love of the Voiren people. She was raised mostly by the stewards of the castle, while her adopted father was out fighting in the war. At age 6, she became a deep fanatic of Voiren princesses, and was given a large collection of white dresses by her loving father, which she dressed in and imitated Fanglorn's Princess Annora on a daily basis. At age 7 she began to become self conscious of her race, and powdered her face with white, red, and black makeups to look more alike the Voiren. This phase of her life stopped at age 8 when her father came home from the war to pack for a trip to Princess Annora's crowning and wedding at Fanglorn. Kael apologized for missing much of his daughter's childhood, and told her that he would get her a Voiren princess doll of Annora at the Fanglorn wedding. Rexie responded proudly and distastefully, claiming to have outgrown dolls and princesses. During Annora's wedding, a Scovian envoy attacked, killing both the princess and Rexie's father. His ashes were shipped back to Castle Brinestone, where Rexie discovered a separate crate titled to her. Inside, a genuine Voiren Princess doll of Annora sat. Rexie spent the next week in regret of her last words to Kael, and vowed vengeance. When Rexie turned 20, she trained with the Coenain Resistance for two years to become an Anathemist. At age 22, she fought in the Battle of Ghattenmoore, and died at the hand of a Thargoth infected with the Ghatten Flu. Many years later, her body was dug up and restored by Jaxton Naullen, who reanimated her as the first existing Rhomban. In return for her new unlife, Jaxton assigned her with the task of hunting down and finding her new artificial sister, Zyldari Naullen, whom had been separated from Jaxton at birth. By the time Rexie found Zyldari, Jaxton had lost communication, and so, she stayed with her new sister and took the pledge of initiation to join ADASA. Ever since Zyldari's disappearance after the Soulkeeper Crisis, Rexie has blamed herself for the loss, and began to drink alcohol excessively. She took a temporary leave from ADASA, where she spent her time watching her friends die over the years, and gathering the resulting reclectic energy to be used later with her anathemism. She was self-reinstated into ADASA after the Karabeign Massacre, where she worked alongside Ohvally Ticklesberg to secretively restore the guild's name. Currently, Rexie serves as the highest ranking beta member and leader of ADASA's Hall of Combat. She has gained the nickname 'Stitches' based on the fact that beneath her fur, her skin is coated in her own countless stitches that were placed there from the countless times that she mutilated and severed her own body parts.